


Feeding Frenzy (and Rumble)

by AgentOHare



Series: G1 Vore [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Stuffing, eating contest, frenzy and rumble are essentially irresponsible teenagers, this is my first time writing stuffing i hope i did ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: Sequel to Sustenance: Acquired. Frenzy and Rumble follow through on their promise of an eating contest, with Laserbeak as the surly referee.    Fun times for all.





	Feeding Frenzy (and Rumble)

From opposing sides of a stolen, octagon-shaped picnic table, Frenzy and Rumble stared each other down. Caught between their burning visors were heaps of fuel- energon goodies, cubes, and jellies, among other confections. The savory smell that came off drove the senses crazy, made them beg for just a little taste. It didn't help that both parties fasted for about a day or so before this event- hiding away energon rations when given. As a result, two very hungry cassettes sat down with victory all but assured in their minds.

“Laserbeak!”

The vulturelike cassette peered down from one of the beams supporting the ship’s ceiling.

“I'm ready. Not that I  _ want  _ to referee this stupid little contest of yours…”

But he had to- he owed the twins a favor.

“All right, Beaky-”

“Do  _ not  _ call me that.”

“Whatever.” Frenzy said. “Just keep an eye in how much we eat, okay? Whoever’s eaten the most by the time the table’s clean wins.”

“ _ Sure. _ ” 

“All-right then!” Frenzy cried. “Ready to fraggin’  _ lose,  _ bro?”

“I'll lose to you when Starscream becomes leader of the Decepticons.”

Laserbeak sighed. “Why the hell did I ever agree to this?” He muttered.

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Please, Beaky?” _

_ “No. And don't call me that.” _

_ “Here's 50 Shanix.” _

_ “Frag it, let the games begin!” _

_ ~End flashback~ _

“Beaky!”

“For the last time do  _ not  _ call me that!” The vulture squawked. “Let's just get this over with…”

Frenzy and Rumble returned to their seats, eying each other.

“3.”

Their tanks growled excitedly in anticipation of the first taste of energon since a day prior. Combined with their tenseness it felt like something was trying to chew its way out of their bellies.

“2.” 

The twins observed their feast, laying out the best plan of attack in their heads. Their tanks gurgled and growled as if they were arguing with each other.

“1.”

They tensed, ready to spring upon the fuel like Ravage on a glitchmouse.

Frenzy had dreams of victory dancing in his processor. Rumble was thinking of the thrill of winning, of proving his superiority over his brother.

“I said  _ go,  _ you nincompoops.” Laserbeak snapped, breaking the twins out of their reveries. 

In an instant, the cassetticons dug in like Insecticons in a cornfield.

The first bites of fuel brought blissful relief to the twins’ hunger. Energon cubes were the main course, and they steadily disappeared over the course of fifteen minutes. The cubes were designed with full-size mechs in mind, so they were a bit huge for cassettes. By the time they were gone, both eaters were beginning to feel quite full, but they still had energon goodies, candies, and some oil drums swiped from behind Abdul Fakkadi’s back during their former partnership.

Rumble recalled a human show he’d watched about a human who took part in eating challenges across the continent. One of the tricks he used to eat for a long time was to mix and change flavors in order to keep the taste interesting. Rumble began stuffing both goodies and candies in his mouth between sips of oil. Frenzy saw this, realized what his brother was doing, and began parroting him.

At this point in time, Frenzy and Rumble’s abdomens had gone from concave to convex. Both twins were slowing down as their stomachs were reaching maximum capacity.

“Heh… What'sa matter bro?” Frenzy mocked. “ _ Eat  _ too much? If I was you, I'd give up and sleep it off.”

“Why don'tcha take your own advice, then?” Rumble retorted. “You look like you're gonna burst!”

Frenzy didn't make a witty comeback, as he had gone back to tiredly stuffing his face. Rumble followed suit.

One hour and many empty oil barrels later, the twins were on their last energon candies. Their jaws were sore from chewing so much, and they were halfway into a food coma. Neither of them were sure if they could finish the candies without exploding.

Simultaneously, the twins popped the candies into their mouths. Frenzy cringed as he felt it go down, as did Rumble. No matter. 

They were finally finished. The cassetticons were  _ very  _ bloated, their stomachs densely packed with fuel. Rumble was vaguely reminded of a pregnant human he saw on a billboard once. Grinding noises could be heard as the tanks struggled to even begin digesting a meal that size. The twins were left a groaning mess, rubbing their bellies to soothe the discomfort.

“Laserbeak…” Frenzy grunted. “I won, right?”

“No fraggin’ way Frenzy, I won!” Rumble groaned.

Both twins looked up to Laserbeak’s perch on the support beam. His head was tucked under a wing as he napped, blissfully unaware of the twins’ rage or of the fact that Frenzy was hefting an oil drum…

Let's just say that Laserbeak got a  _ rude  _ awakening.

“Why the hell were you sleeping, dude? Now the contest was all for nothin’!” Rumble snapped.

Laserbeak chuckled darkly. “If I were you, I wouldn't worry about your silly little contest right now. You have bigger problems to worry about…”

“What's  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Frenzy edged.

On cue, a great, boxy shadow loomed over the twins.

“Frenzy, Rumble:  _ Explain. _ ”


End file.
